Valentine's Drabble
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: As it says on the tin, soz that it's late doodles! Angrelina thinks about Fred...


Valentine's Drabble

One Shot

**A/n: As it says on the tin!!!! I had a lovely Valentine's Day w/ my 'lover' Ruth!!!! This is for her, and all my PIMPS, Kirsty, Nicola, Emily, Dean,**** Holleigh****, Katie, Hayley, and Tamara, and my 2 PIMP-EES, Rebekah and Maria!!!!!!**

Xx

It must be harder for him, as I stand here at the counter watching, for him to carry on. I can hardly keep going and I was his girlfriend, he was his twin. It'll be a year soon, a year since I ran my fingers through Fred's hair, gazed into his eyes. I wonder how horrible it must be for Mrs. Weasley, never laying eyes on her son again.

Percy's here too, gazing out into the cold February weather. I can tell he misses the strict Ministry life, but he won't go back. He works in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop now, with me and Lee, and George. Ron and Harry pop in from time to time. Ron's been a great help. He saw me crying the other day, and as my ex-teammate, felt awkward. He put his arm around me, maybe he realized that it would be Valentine's Day in two days times, or maybe he thought it was just coz I got dumped again, which isn't true, because I haven't been out with anyone, since Fred. I don't think he's in as much pain as me, about Fred. I know they were close, but he's moved on. George, Percy, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, are all stuck in the past, and so am I. I kept expecting to see him walking down the street, laughing with George, teasing Percy, or Ron, but it hit me today that will never happen again. George has lost all interest in Alicia, but she understands he needs a break. I think their relationship is unrepairable, I can't tell Alicia that because she'd kill me, but that's what I think.

I watch George now, serving thirteen year olds, showing them the gaping hole in the side of his head where his ear should be. I never saw him and Fred as identical, I always knew that Fred was deeper, George had the jokes, bad ones admittedly, but he had the jokes. Fred had the words, the right things to say at the right times. This is it though, my first Fred-free Valentine's Day in four years, and it feels awful. I suppose today doesn't effect George as it does me, birthdays, Christmases, stuff like that will be harder for him, but I remember the fun time I had with Fred in the snow. That was the best time, the last time I remember being truly happy. The last time I remember being alone with him.

Ron's in again, he's hoping Hermione will stop by to check in on George and surprise her. Weird I suppose, everyone thought they were meeting up in the Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head, I guess not. Harry's by the Shrieking Shack waiting for Ginny, in secret, but it's not a secret. Ron's not supposed to know, but he does, he's the one that told me. Hermione let it slip, accidentally in a letter. I think now Ron finally understands what love is, and that he really can't do anything to keep Harry and Ginny apart.

Hogsmeade weekends mean all staff are in the Hogsmeade shop and not the Diagon Alley one. Which means Lee, George, Percy and I are rushed off are feet, I was offered the day off, but I couldn't bare it. I thought that maybe it would be better for me to keep busy, but obviously, as all I can do is think of Fred.

Hermione has walked in, she looks extremely happy to see Ron, and throws herself at him, as he leans steadily against the counter. He grabs hold of her waist and lifts her above his head. As he brings her back down she kisses him, that used to be me and Fred.

"Angie, you alright?" Ron asks, quietly, his arm around Hermione's waist.

I nod, unable to speak, in fear that I might burst into uncontrollable tears. I watch his eyes scan my face and try to smile. He sighs and steers Hermione out of the shop. I watch calmly, but the tears are stinging my eyes.

"Take a break." Lee says, he thinks I'm tired, but it's not that, I'm sad.

I nod again, and head out back. Bad idea. There are couples everywhere. Luna is on her own, talking to a tree. Weird girl. Always was. We used to laugh at her. Alicia and me. But she's so strong and good-hearted. Helped us all out a lot. Suggested Fred's funeral be colourful, not black. I think it made it less real. It's taken longer for it to sink in.

I go back in. Lee stares into my face, which must be red with determination, determination to keep the tears back. He's worried about me. George is still at the counter talking to a loved up third year couple, trying to get them to buy some fake wands or whatever.

I know they looked the same, Fred and George, apart from the hole in George's head, but George seemed less mature, now he's grown-up so much in a small space of time. He didn't cry, not for a long time, not until Christmas. He went out back and didn't come in again. When I went to look for him he was crying into the snow. The snow was scarlet, he had punched himself. I didn't know what to say. I knelt down beside him, put my arm around him and cried too. Unusual, though it was, for Ron to find us kneeling in the snow crying, not even caring about the rapidly dropping temperature. He just left us there. Best thing to do as far as I was concerned.

I cried as soon as I heard. Alicia too. And the funeral was terrible. I ran out during the ceremony, I couldn't face him being dead. It was all too real. Alicia stayed, to comfort George, I wish I could have done now. But staying was out of the question back then. All I saw was misery and I didn't really think I needed misery.

I saw Molly visiting his grave last weekend. I can never get past the gate. I clam up and burst into tears and run off.

In half a year I have never visited Fred's grave, neither have I visited Colin's. Which makes me feel guilty, but they're next to each other, and I can't go in there. Dennis has spent a lot of time in isolation, taking it almost as badly as George although I don't see how George even manages to function.

George is coming over, but I can't smile even with false hope. I feel as though I'm going to cry if I say or do anything. He puts his arm around me and squeezes my shoulders together.

"I know what day it is." He whispers comfortingly, "You should have taken the day off."

I shake my head stubbornly, "I need to stay busy."

"Fred loved you, you know."

I smile at him slightly.

"But you have to stay healthy."

For a second I feel strange, like I'm meant to say something or do something, but instead we just stand there looking at each other, with his arm around me. I smile.

Xx


End file.
